The Secret World of Cybertron
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: Cybertron is a futuristic world the race is human but none of them are aware there is a second race of humans six inches tall and they call themselves borrowers. Four teenage borrowers live in a large building home of the Autobots. When one of them is seen a chain of events is unleashed will their very existence be at risk.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret World of Cybertron

I loved Hayao Miyazaki's movie The Secret World of Arrietty.

Introduction: Cybertron is a futuristic world the race is human but none of them are aware there is a second race of humans six inches tall and they call themselves borrowers. Four teenage borrowers live in a large building home of the Autobots. When one of them is seen a chain of events is unleashed will their very existence be at risk.

Protected by her dark clothing a girl four inches tall was getting some cotton for her lover, he had been injured by the cat that roomed the house. "I told Dale to watch out bad enough when we were ten our parents may have been found out" she muttered. Her name was Hannah; she had short black hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing black clothing.

She lived under the floor with three others; Sam, Carly and Dale. Carly had medium blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was four inches tall. Sam was five inches tall, brown eyes and hair, Dale was similar but six inches tall, black hair and green eyes.

They were only ten years old when they met each other and instantly became a family since their parents disappeared. "Dad told me not to be seen and the night is the only protection we have" Hannah muttered as she took what she needed. The four little ones knew the humans could not be trusted and to them their tiny kind would be seen as pests.

Carly was in the kitchen and she took two sugar cubes, while Sam was in the wash area taking small pieces of soap. When they met they had to learn how to borrow on their own since their parents were gone.

Dale was lying down recovering from his brush with the cat although he was still laughing when the cat ran into the wall trying to get him.

Flashback

Dale had just borrowed some tape to help scale the counters however him, his lover Hannah and surrogate family the counters were walls. He was in time to see the cat running towards him without a second thought he ran.

When he found the hole in the wall he ran in but a claw nicked his ankle missing a vein or artery. "That was close he said to himself and the cat ran headfirst into the wall.

"Blaster Steeljaw ran into the wall again" called a child's voice. "What was he chasing, seems that cat has been seeing something" said another voice, Dale didn't dare peak out too risky. Dale peered out to see a young blonde human on the outside of course he was careful not to be seen. Sam was in time to help him home; Hannah was not amused so made him stay home until the injury healed.

End of flashback

The little ones borrowed the food the needed and of course were aware of their surroundings at all times. She was in the bed room of the largest human man she had ever seen; he wore a red shirt, long blue pants had brown hair with a mustache.

'Damn he's even bigger up close' she thought as she got onto the night table and listened to his breathing. Of course he had just fallen asleep after watching The Incredible Shrinking Man. 'That movie already makes me feel so much smaller' she thought taking a tissue.

She heard movement and hid behind the box. She was in time to hide herself as the man stood up and went into something the humans called the bathroom. 'Oh damnit I need to get out of here before he sees me' Hannah thought. She found the outlet and got inside.

Carly was in the loud kids room because their loud noises would annoy her and her family but they didn't have a choice but to put up with it; she had borrowed some cloth so she made it into the outlet. Spike followed her in "least that cat is in its cage and it may know we are here" he said.

When the three of them were home Hannah looked shaken. "What's up" Carly asked. "I was in the room of that really big man" she replied. Of course all four of them had seen him, he may look gentle on the outside but they did not want to be seen.

Dale entered "well better than the cat". "Good point but we have to be careful" Hannah said. Sure she and Carly liked the garden but they had to be mindful the human women could step on them if they were found out. "Remember what our parents said before all eight of them disappeared 'do not let them see us'" Hannah said. All four of them had to be mindful al well they didn't want the big people living in that house to know they were here and as far as they knew Iacon was safer than Kaon. The big people of Kaon had red eyes and sinister grins.

Since escaping Kaon they made their way to Iacon and lived there since and with their smaller size it was easy to hide.


	2. The Garden

The Garden

The little ones were right to be cautious after all they live in a military apartment duplex and everything including the kitchen was shared. The doctor everyone called Ratchet entered. Of course the youngest, Bumblebee followed Optimus in the room of course Bumblebee and the twins had a feeling there was something wrong with the place.

'I know there is something wrong things such as sugar, string and other small things keep vanishing' the eight year old blonde thought. Optimus and his wife Elita adopted Bumblebee of course he never thought the Prime out of all people would even consider it.

When he was orphaned by a murderer Prowl saved him by firing the shots that crippled the murderer. He still had nightmares about it. What took his mind off of it was Kup; the old man had short grey hair, grey outfit and shoes; telling stories to him the stories he liked the most was about little people who live in home but are hard to find because of their size.

'I wonder if that is what Steeljaw was going after' he thought. Bumblebee's thoughts were broken when one of the oldest residents Ironhide walked over to Optimus. Ironhide wore a red shirt, red slacks and large army boots, red hair with hints of grey appearing. "I'm gonna lay down some traps Prime maybe those can find out why Steeljaw keeps acting odd". Blaster entered he wore a red shirt on with red pants on, yellow shoes, red hair with hints of yellow and a yellow hat on; he just gave everyone a look with 'I know my cat has been acting weird'.

The teenage twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked into the room, both looked similar except Sideswipe had red hair and shirt while his brother was blonde with a yellow shirt. "I think the place is haunted I read and watched something about it" Sideswipe said.

Prowl the enforcer was in his police uniform, he had black hair and regular police uniform, Ratchet was in his medical jacket ready to work at the hospital. Both of them rolled their eyes and knew for a fact it wasn't the twins making Steeljaw act crazy.

Elita and her sisters all similar except for their hair color and clothing entered waiting to get off to work leaving the twins to watch Bumblebee. Elita was the tallest femme, pink hair, pink outfit, Chromia had teal hair and outfit, Firestar had light red hair and outfit.

"Ironhide are you setting traps out" his wife Chromia asked. "Yes Mia we have seen how Blaster's cat ramming himself into the walls so seems like we might have a retro mouse or several" Ironhide replied getting the live traps out and placing bait in them. "Actually I would like to keep them I need some mice for my lab" said Wheeljack, the inventor and scientist had white hair with hints of green in it, lab coat and white slacks, with black shoes on.

"As long as you don't blow them up last thing we need is the smell of lab mouse guts" Ironhide muttered. "Pereceptor and I don't blow things up all the time" Wheeljack said. His friend with a red outfit on with a lab coat nodded, he too was a red head with hints of black.

"Prime would you mind if I help the twins I have a day off" asked a new voice. "Of course Jazz make sure Bumblebee takes his medicine for his asthma" Elita said to the dark skinned nineteen year old, with dreadlocks, blue shirt with four on it and blue and white pants and blue shoes.

"Of course" Jazz replied smiling down at the youngest member of the family. "Well we better go you take care Jazz and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker behave" Optimus said. "Don't count on it" Ratchet muttered.

Unknown to the group the make-shift family of four had just woke up and Sam heard everything. "They are going to lay out traps but at least no one knows it's just little us" he muttered. When he was home Hannah and Dale were sharing a drink out of tiny pieces of doll cups no one missed.

"Watch out for traps I heard the big red and grey hair saying something about it" he warned. "Of course dad said the bait may look tempting but resist it" Hannah replied. "I need to get some spices anyway so a trip to the garden will help" she added.

"And if you go I get to go too since my leg is better" Dale replied. "Same with me" Carly added. "Count me in" Sam said as the four of them got their gear, one of which is a tiny fish hook with rope-like string to scale branches. All four of them knew they had to be mindful of the birds and the cat.

As soon as all four of them were out they were in time to see the adult humans leave. "I know the younger ones are going to be here so eyes out" Dale said. His girlfriend and the rest of them were in green outfits to blend in the garden and their size made it even harder to see. Of course the largest human they knew living there was leaving as they looked outside the vent of course Hannah had gotten too close to him. "See ya Optimus and don't worry about Bee" the dark skinned human said. "You know I worry" the giant replied.

"We know four of them are here and it is easier when all of them are gone but we still have the cat to worry about" Carly said. "Was the really big man that scary up close" Dale asked Hannah. "Yes Dale the closer you get to them the bigger they look although it is funny to watch them look for retro mice" Sam added.

"Let's get going and the cat is inside for now but not for long" Hannah said. She knew it would not be funny if they big people found out about them however the little ones had lived there for six years since their parents disappeared and without a doubt seen.

Bumblebee decided to go outside although he couldn't help but think about the small things that went missing, and recently Ironhide's friend Kup told him.

The Night Before

"Kup did you ever see a little person" Bumblebee asked him. From what Kup told him the little people who seemed to be in stories were six inches tall or smaller. "When I was your age I thought I saw one and my sire made a doll house hoping they would live in there but it never happened" was the old man's reply.

Bumblebee wondered if that is why things seemed to go missing such as string, buttons, sugar cubes and other small things. "Kup are the little people afraid of us" he asked. "Wouldn't be surprised if they are" was his reply.

Present

The little ones were quick to notice the boy. "He seems harmless" Sam said. "Don't let your guard down and be careful" Carly said. Hannah being the bold one went to gather bay leaves; of course they gathered the leaves they would need.

The tiny one's gathered items and knew to use catnip on their shoes to keep the cat off guard. 'A little trick dad taught me and I wonder if it failed or he let his guard down' Hannah thought as she scaled the rose bush to take petals.

One by one the little ones went back to their lair, Hannah being the last one. She was in time as the cat began to charge towards her. Hannah bolted with her lover Dale waiting for her and she ran into the opening as the cat ran into the wall again.

"STEELJAW YOU DUMBASS" shouted a teenage boy. "SUNSTREAKER" shouted another voice. Hannah and Dale ran back to the lair and laughed knowing they had once again outran the cat and they could hear the older teen telling off the younger one. "Sunstreaker no cursing in front of Bumblebee" said the voice again. "That was close could have been seen" Hannah said.

As Jazz was telling Sunstreaker off Bumblebee looked into the hole and thought he saw two small figures. 'Could it be' he thought.


	3. New Family Member

New Family Member

The fact that the little ones had several brushes with the cat already made the big inhabitants think they had a retro mouse problem. Of course Hannah and Carly were preparing for a night of recon to see if any of them were getting suspicious.

"You gotta admit now Hannah it is funny to see the cat run into the wall" Dale said to his lover. "Ok you win but let's not try to give it a concussion bad enough we had one worse that 'Steeljaw' mom and dad mentioned."

In the meantime the youngest one, Bumblebee was thinking about the stories Kup would tell him and he felt it was best not to talk about it. 'I wonder if it was little people I saw and why Steeljaw is acting weird' he thought.

Sunstreaker had been told off about cursing in front of Bumblebee "we need to take him to the vet he could have a head injury and maybe they can explain why he keeps doing that" Sunstreaker suggested. "I still think this place is haunted" Sideswipe muttered as he took the cat, placed him in his travel box. 'I wonder if we have little people living here Kup told me they are just as smart of humans' Bumblebee thought.

After the four of them left the little ones came out "well we might as well continue to see what else we need after all the big ones are gone for now" Dale suggested. "Not a bad idea, we need some sugar cubes again, some cloth and thread" Hannah replied.

"Meet back when we hear the door slam shut" Carly said. "Divide and conquer" Sam agreed. Hannah went to the garden once again to seek out other spices to put in their drink and other items the larger ones wouldn't notice. Then she heard a noise and it wasn't big it was smaller than her 'damn crickets' she thought.

Insects would try to attack them Hannah knew she had to get to the source because if it was a spider she didn't want to risk having it follow her home. 'What the hell' Hannah thought and she found a young girl with red hair in a ponytail, yellow dress and looked eight to nine years younger than her.

She was caught in a web. Thinking quickly Hannah used a lighter made by Dale to burn the webbing away. "It's coming back" the girl cried out. Hannah took out her pin blade and fought the spider and she managed to stab it in the head killing it instantly.

"Ok let's get you out of here. Who are you and where did you come from" Hannah asked getting the girl out of the web. "My name is Sari, my mom and dad disappeared from the other side of the city I have been trying to borrow without being seen and you saved me from that spider" the girl, Sari answered.

"You better come with me it isn't safe out here we have a home under this building and we do have another room" Hannah replied taking Sari. As the two of them went back to the house Hannah explained everything about Sam, Carly, Dale and herself. "So you lost your parents too" Sari asked as the two of them got inside and in time.

The other three made it back of course Hannah was still gone "wonder why it's taking Hannah so long why is it my first thought she got eaten by the cat or second thought that loony big got her" Dale muttered. The door opened Hannah entered with Sari in tow. "Hannah who is this" Dale asked. Sari hid behind her.

"Sam, Dale, Carly meet our new family member, Sari. I found her in the garden in a spiders web I couldn't leave her out there we lost our parents and all five of us are in the same boat" Hannah said. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry this happened to you" Carly cooed. She never knew the alpha female had a motherly side to her.

Dale was not sure if he was ready to be a father figure to Sari after all the four of them were ten when they fled their homes from the big people to keep them from discovering them. "Let's get you some food and we'll get your bedroom ready" Carly said taking the girl.

"We little people look after each other this is how we met" Hannah said to the two men. "I agree Hannah I know if it was me who found Sari although I can tell she's eight years old, wow we were only ten when we lost our parents" Dale said.

"We had to learn to survive on our own" Sam added. They had sympathy for Sari after all they lost the ones they cared about but in the end the four teens found each other. "Well we are going to have to take her with us" Hannah said after Carly returned to the room with Sari. "Good thing we decided to go out when the big ones left after Hannah and I gave the cat another run in with the wall" Dale said. He told Sari about their run ins with the cat of course Sari could tell Hannah was the alpha female with Dale was the alpha male.

"We have to be mindful of that cat but it is funny when he runs into the wall" Sam said. "Sari since you live with us now I am going to take you with me when we go borrowing but we have what we need for now and if anything goes missing so much the big ones will find out we are here" Hannah told her.

"So I am going to go borrowing" Sari said excited. "Yes but you will be with me because the last thing we want is the cat getting your or worse that loony big in the lab coat, his lab blows up once a week but I will say never a dull moment and don't know how we would ever have fun without him" Dale said grinning.

The heard heavy footsteps "ok we need to show you the big people Sari" Carly said as the five of them went over to the vent to watch them.

"Thanks for taking Steeljaw to the vet least he didn't get a bad head injury" Blaster said thanking the humans and Sari did get a look at the cat her new family warned her about. The little ones continued to watch "see the man with the red and blue that is their alpha male and the female with the pink hair and clothing that is the alpha female" Hannah said to her surrogate little sister.

"Have you been close to one" Sari asked as the five continued to watch. "Nothing in the traps" the red and grey man said. "Traps" Sari asked. "We know what he is using for bait and I know it looks sweet and tempting but do not enter we know how to get into the traps without getting caught besides we use hooks to grab the food while one of us keeps that tray from tipping because if it tips you're caught and it is hard to open it again" Hannah explained to Sari.

"This is why you need to go out when you are with me, Dale, Carly and/or Sam Sari we don't want the bigs to know we're here" Hannah said. "What is wrong with you Steeljaw and you running into the walls you're going to hurt yourself good if you don't stop" Blaster said to his cat. This made the little ones snicker because they knew if the cat did it then they could go out with one less worry.

Of course Sari knew she would wait until they needed things to go out again.


	4. Sari's First Night

Sari's First Night

Note: Please read my profile before you post a review.

It had been two weeks since the four teenage borrowers accepted Sari as their new family member. Sari told them everything "they disappeared and something told me I had to leave because they were tearing the walls apart. There was a big grey and scary big leading that household" Sari explained.

She would break down knowing she could have seen the death of her parents. "We don't know what happened to ours Sari and you did the right thing to try to find more of us" Hannah said as she handed Sari another part of a tissue to dry her eyes.

"So when am I going to go borrowing with you" Sari asked Hannah. "Yes and you are coming with me, we need to get some tissue, sugar, soap and other items the bigs won't miss" Hannah replied. "I understand" Sari replied.

"Sari you have to be with one of us after all we know the whole place by now for a while we had to use markers in the vents and once we had the route back home down. Until then you have to be with me, Sam, Dale or Carly we don't want you to get eaten or squished" Hannah replied.

Sari knew her new alpha female was right after all it could have been the fate of her parents and from what Dale had told her about live traps and what he and the other three heard the loony big might hurt them.

As soon as night fell the five of them left their home to go find what they would need. "Hannah can we borrow things we could use" Sari asked. "We know by now what these bigs won't notice so if you follow my led and learn then you can do this on your own" Hannah replied.

Bumblebee in the meantime was thinking about everything such as the grown-ups talking about small things missing, the traps empty and Steeljaw running into the walls. 'Why do I have a feeling it isn't mice' he thought. Kup would tell him about the little people of course Ironhide walked in on his story time. "Telling stories of 'little people' again Kup" Ironhide grumbled frustrated nothing was caught yet. Bumblebee gave Ironhide a look with 'why not' "Ironhide I know you're mad about the retro mice not being caught but leave him alone and Bumblebee is still a child leave him be" Chromia called. "Yeah yeah" Ironhide groused and walked into the bedroom to join her.

'I wonder if that is why small things so missing' he thought. The youngest had his room in the same room Kup placed the doll house in, the house Kup's creator made hoping the little ones would live in there.

In the kitchen Sari watched as Hannah used her hook and line to scale the counters to get two cubes of sugar. "Wait here and I will signal you when I have it" Hannah said before doing so. Sari watched as Hannah walked over to the sugar bowl opened it and took the cubes. She made the hand signal to Sari to use her line to get close to her and she followed Hannah's example by loosening the hook and catching it.

She walked over to where Hannah used tape to climb down. "Very good" Hannah said. "Let's go" Hannah whispered. As the two of the walked Sari found a long pin "may I take this" she asked Hannah showing her the pin. "You might as well and you borrowed your first item" Hannah replied grinning. So far Sari was enjoying her night time with her surrogate sister.

Carley and Same tagged teamed to get the bait out of a trap, of course Sam was snickering "big red and grey hair won't know what hit him" he said as he held the switch to keep the tray from tipping and when Carly was done and out he let go and the doors closed. "For someone so big he doesn't know someone or two someone's so little could out smart him" Carly replied.

Dale got some soap and string or floss from the bathroom and he missed having Hannah with him but Sari had to learn and he knew he had done this alone numerous times. 'I know it was sad of Sari to lose her parents and I am happy we have a new member of the family, of course Hannah does come off as a bad ass especially when she fights mice and spiders' he thought. Sari told them how Hannah killed the spider saving her life in return. 'Those big ones don't know about us and think its mice and I hope it stays that way' he thought.

Hannah and Sari were soon in the doll house where the youngest one was sleeping. "Hannah was this" Sari asked her noticing everything was tiny like the two of them. "It's a doll house Sari the big man with grey hair put it here in the youngest one's room" Hannah explained. "Sari do not touch anything we don't want the bigs to know we're here" Hannah added. "Why did the big one with grey make this and is the biggest one here the alpha" Sari asked as she and Hannah made it to the tissue box on the boy's desk.

"Yes and I have been close to him now let's take this and go" Hannah said. When they took it and went to the passage of course Hannah heard footsteps and she motioned Sari to hide behind the box. She and Sari peered out and knew just in time the alpha big was checking on Bumblebee. Hannah put her index finger to tell Sari 'quiet'.

Seeing him for the first time Sari felt fear and knew this was the biggest human she had ever seen 'wow he's so much bigger up close'. The boy woke and sat up "what's going Optimus". "My apologies Bumblebee I just got a call from Ultra Magnus he and the rest of his unit including Hot Rod are coming over" the big known as Optimus said.

Sari had a look at his face sure he looked big and frightening but his eyes showed kindness and a protective aura around him. "Let's go" Hannah whispered and they made a break for it to avoid being seen. "We need to tell the others we are going to have more of them and we have to be more cautious" Hannah said to Sari when they got inside their house.

The other three were there "Hannah what's going on" Dale asked. "We are going to have more bigs to worry about the alpha, Optimus mentioned more of them don't know how many" Hannah replied. Sari nodded to confirm it.

Carly looked at the pin "you got your first borrowing Sari nice and now you can use it to stab the spiders" Carly grinned. "We will have to deal with life slowly and we can get through" Sam said. Of course with more bigs they had to be more cautious, the last thing the five of them wanted was to be found out.


	5. Chance Encounter

Chance Encounter

Sari loved her new life with her new family; sure they were teenagers who encountered each other under similar circumstances. 'I love it here I never knew I would have a room of my own' Sari thought. She was happy to go borrowing with her alpha female of the family.

Carly examined the pin "you best be careful with it Sari it is sharp" she advised her surrogate little sister. "I am going to fight spiders and mice with this" Sari declared but Hannah cut in and said "it is best not to go looking for danger Sari". "She is right Sari you are part of our family we don't want anything to happen to you" Dale said sipping his coffee.

They borrow coffee scraps from the bigs and so far they could tell the bigs were baffled as to how the traps remained empty.

Ironhide checked all of the traps and Bumblebee walked up to him "what's wrong Ironhide" the boy asked. "Traps haven't caught anything and the bait was taken" he muttered. He was upset but didn't want to take it out on little Bumblebee.

Bumblebee had rough start in life; his parents were murdered while he was hiding inside a locker, seeing them shot and Prowl found him after taking down the killer. 'I am happy Optimus and Elita adopted me' Bumblebee thought leaving Ironhide alone to reset and rebait the traps. 'I wish I had a friend my own age Hot Rod is thirteen years old and has no time for 'kid stuff'' Bumblebee thought and went outside.

He was still sad over the loss of his mother and father but little did he know something was going to change his life forever and two worlds were about to collide head on with each other.

'Least the Prime was kind enough to care for me' Bumblebee thought of course his adopted brothers knew he was in the garden and wanted to be left alone to gather his thoughts it was hard for him knowing there were no kids his own age to play with and the femmes garden was quiet for him.

He heard movement and caught a glimpse of a girl with red hair and green clothing running with flowers and leaves in her tiny arms. 'Can it be' he thought rubbing his eyes but the girl was gone. "Bumblebee time for your asthma medication" Ratchet called. Bumblebee knew he had to get his butt there or there would be hell to pay or so that is what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had said.

Sari emerged from the leaves and was not sure if the boy had seen her and she ran home. She was just in time the cat charged and ran into the flower pots. "Swing and a miss" she laughed and went home. She liked to go to the garden. Thanks to the guidance of her adopted family she had to whole place laid out.

As she was heading home the insects tried to take what she had taken for her room; she called it her own garden although Carly had objections to it while Hannah had no issues with it. "Not for you get your own" she said and got into the home through a window.

"Sari" called Carly as she put the greens in her room and Carly saw them when she entered her little sister's room. "No one saw me" Sari said before Carly could say anything. "Is that a bay leaf" Carly asked Sari "yes here you go" Sari replied giving her the spice. "I learned it all from Hannah" Sari added knowing she was finally allowed to go out alone for the first time.

After the new group arrived Bumblebee just stayed close to his adopted father, Optimus Hot Rod still teased him about the doll house in his room but Bee just ignored him and thought about the tiny girl he had seen; she looked my age and if I can see her again maybe ask her' he thought thinking about the girl.

Hot Rod just played his video games even after Bee was put to bed. When it was the dead of night Bee was fast asleep but little did he know he was not alone. The small girl known as Sari she was planning to get tissue paper. Of course Bee opened his eyes and Sari heard him stir and hid in the doll house.

'I know he didn't see me' she thought and made sure she was not seen. Of course Bumblebee woke up and found the girl "are you here please don't go" Bumblebee said. Sari didn't move and the boy knew she was tiny.

"I won't hurt you" Bumblebee whispered. "My surrogate grandfather told me stories about the little people who live under the floors and in the walls. Was that you I saw in the garden" Bumblebee asked her.

Sari knew she was caught and didn't know how to tell her family so she came out. The boy saw her with the tissue paper. "I won't hurt you" he said to her keeping his voice quiet so he didn't wake anyone. "You're not going to hurt me" the tiny girl asked. "No and I am aware of the tiny things missing" the large boy added. "I won't hurt you we look like each other aside from size".

"My name is Bumblebee but my family calls me Bee" he introduced himself. "My name is Sari" the tiny girl replied. "I know Wheeljack and Ironhide are looking for mice and I had a feeling retro mice were not responsible" Bumblebee informed Sari. "That's what my alpha female and male said" Sari replied. "Alphas" Bumblebee asked. "Yes it is five of us and we are not supposed to be seen, Hannah the alpha female and the rest of them lost their parents she said they were seen along with mine and vanished" Sari explained to Bumblebee.

"I won't hurt you and Optimus would never dream of hurting anyone or anything smaller than him" Bumblebee replied. He handed Sari some more tissue paper for the group "can I see you again and I can make sure Optimus and Elita along with the others don't find out" Bee asked. "I know Hannah and Dale won't like it; they are the alpha male and female they have that name for the really big guy" Sari replied. Bee knew she was talking about Optimus.

"No one has to know" Bee replied. He was happy to meet a friend despite their and "we can meet again in secret" Sari said.


	6. Friendship Blooms

Friendship Blooms

Sari knew she couldn't tell Hannah and the rest of her new family find out she made friends with the youngest of the home they lived in without the larger being knowing it. 'I thought he was going to hurt me but he didn't he was nice to me despite being so big' she thought as she took the items she borrowed home.

She hoped Bumblebee wouldn't tell any of his surrogate family about her and she did tell them about the family she had. 'I never thought how Hannah saved my life from that spider' she thought. Sari looked down at the pin she had found lying around she felt like taking on mice, roaches and then some. "It is best to avoid danger" Hannah said to her.

As soon as Sari got home "what did we get" Dale asked her. Sari showed him the items she had borrowed. "Very good" he replied. "Bedtime" Carly declared to her surrogate little sister. Sari knew Hannah was the alpha female but until she got back since Hannah was still out with Sam borrowing items.

Sari went to her room and in her bed she thought about her friendship with Bumblebee; 'he's so big but he was so kind and he told me his surrogate father, Optimus the huge man Hannah told me about. He was so big up close and I saw him' she thought.

In the kitchen Dale made up his mind to stay up and wait for his love to return. "Wonder why it's taking Hannah and Sam so long why is it my first thought the cat got them" Carley asked herself. The door opened "sorry for the wait did Sari come back" Hannah asked as she and Sam entered the door with items such as spices, the bait from the traps and more.

"Is Sari is bed" Hannah asked. "Yes I sent her to bed she did well on her own" Carley replied. "Good because she's the youngest and I worry because she is our little sister" Hannah said. Dale walked up to his love and alpha female "let's hit the hay love" he said. Hanna smiled at the alpha male and said "yes we had a long day, tomorrow is laundry day I heard from the screen the weather will be nice but I am going to teach Sari how to do this job. After all she lives here and has to learn" Hannah said.

The next day Ironhide checked the traps "damn it still nothing" he muttered. "Something not caught" Hot Rod asked. "Well we have had things go missing and I am not sure if we have retro mice or something" Ironhide replied as he rebaited the traps.

Bumblebee was nearby he knew how things were missing but he did not want to sell out his new friend, Sari a girl a few inches tall. 'I knew it's it her and her tiny family but they are living creatures and they are too small to hurt us but they think we can hurt them' Bumblebee thought.

"Hot Rod didn't Elita ask you to watch Bumblebee he has asthma and needs to be watched he could have an attack because of his age" Ironhide asked. "Yeah yeah I know" Hot Rod muttered. Bumblebee knew the fifteen year old didn't enjoy watching him but he had to or he would get his butt kicked by Optimus.

Meanwhile Hannah was showing Sari how to hang and wash their cloth. "Sari is something wrong" Hannah asked noticing Sari was deep in thought. "No nothing is wrong Hannah I was just thinking about next borrowing night" Sari replied. Hannah thought it was something else but payed no attention after all they were under the floor near an air duct which led out to the gardens.

Sari was thinking about her friendship with Bumblebee and of course those two had some much in common they lost their loved ones in untimed circumstances.


	7. Rain

Rain

Rain was falling outside and soon thunder and lightning appeared in the sky. Sari went out for a moment to watch the rain 'least the older four let me stay with them after mom and dad disappeared and they taught me how to borrow. I know the others won't be happy with me making friends with Bumblebee but he and I are alike; we are the same age, have no one our age to talk to and the youngest in our families' she thought.

A rolly polly bug walked up to me and when I touched it, the bug rolled into a ball. I tossed it up and down 'Hannah told me about those and she sees them all the time in the garden when she goes there to borrow items for our home such as petals for the door mat, spices for our meals and drink, plus more' she thought.

Bumblebee was thinking about his new friend only three inches tall 'I never thought I would make a friend with a girl and only three inches tall. Our worlds are different and I know from what she told me none of our families can know about our friendship' he thought.

Hot Rod mostly ignored him but Bumblebee didn't mind he was thinking about his new friend and she was so much smaller than him. 'Kup said the little people were only six inches tall or smaller and Sari told me her surrogate family is four to six inches tall, her alpha male being the tallest' Bumblebee thought.

Bumblebee knew now there were little people living in their home and Kup told him when he was about age he thought he saw a little person. 'My father built that doll house for them hoping they would move in the house but that never happened'.

'I like the doll house because it is so detailed and the way Kup's dad made it for the little ones, when Sari comes back I am going to ask her why they won't use it' Bumblebee thought. The rain continued to tap the roof and glass 'I have a feeling Sari isn't going to be in the garden today since the little ones can't take this weather as well as we can' Bumblebee thought.

The boy went to his room to watch a kid friendly movie knowing there was nothing else to do in this weather. 'Wonder what Sari is doing' Bumblebee thought.

In the little ones home Sari was helping Hannah bring in their clothing since Sari moved in with them she had to help out around the house. "Sari I am not going to make you clean your room if you say it is your own little garden then it is" Hannah said as she and Sari sorted their clothing. Sari got new clothing from the fabric scraps she and her family would borrow and there were tiny needles to use and thread.

Dale soon came out of his workshop and he had been making new flashlights for their nocturnal borrowing. "So much for the garden" he said. "We are fine on this for now love and when we go out in the house we need to be sure the new comers don't notice us and we have to be careful what we borrow" Hannah said to her little sister.

Sari understood and she didn't tell her about her new friendship with Bumblebee. 'Bumblebee may be big but he is a nice boy and he didn't have any intention of hurting me despite his size' Sari thought as she put her clothing away.

She never thought in her mind she would be able to borrow things at an early age 'least they taught me and she was not kidding about Bee's surrogate dad he is the alpha, Hannah told me he was so big up close and feared what would happen if he found out about us. Bumblebee told me he would never dream of hurting anyone smaller than him' Sari thought.

The little one's knew the world outside was not considered safe for them; the big ones were unpredictable, would assume the little ones were pests and could step on them if they wanted to. This world was huge and dangerous so they had to be cautious after all the little ones had more than one reason to fear the bigs ones.

Rain continued to fall outside and the little ones knew they had a night to be ready for and mindful of knowing the big ones had assumed they had a retro mouse problem.


	8. Family

Family

Sari knew she had to keep her friendship with Bumblebee a secret and so did Bumblebee he was worried about what the rest of the family would do if they were caught. 'Please be safe Sari I don't want any of my adopted family to hurt them even by accident' he thought. 'I never thought I would have a friend my own age but different size and gender' Bumblebee thought thinking about his friend.

Bee remembered seeing her for the first time she was so small and yet managed to find a new family. Sari was able to go meet him while her surrogate family was out borrowing and they trusted Sari to go off on her own but stay away from the traps knowing she could get caught and who know what would happen.

"Are you here" Bumblebee asked sitting down in front of the doll house. Bee told her the grownups and Hot Rod would be doing their thing and he was recovering from an asthma attack. "Yes I'm here" she said emerging from the door of the doll house. "We can't take anything from the doll house that's what Hannah said" Sari explained to her big friend.

"I see so how did you and your family meet" Bumblebee asked. "I was tangled up in a spider web and Hannah saved me from it after my parents disappeared" Sari replied. "In fact they all met in similar circumstances their parents disappeared and we cannot be seen or we would have to leave" Sari said. Bee knew this was serious and he asked "why do you and the rest of the family hide from me and the rest of us I'm not too sure about Ironhide but I know Optimus wouldn't hurt you and your adopted family" Bumblebee replied.

"We borrowers have always been wary of larger beings; so far your family thinks it 'retro-mice' and so far Hannah and Dale want it to stay that way" Sari replied. Bumblebee could see where they were going Kup was right about the little ones being afraid of them after all with their size it is easy to hide away and borrow what they and that's it.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you" Bumblebee said to Sari. "I know you wouldn't it's the rest of the family we can't trust and I don't know what Hannah and the rest would think if they found out we are friends. I know you have no intension of hurting us" Sari said. "I wouldn't dream of it your my friend despite being so small" Bumblebee added holding out his hand.

Sari hesitated but walked into his hand; it felt like warm leather but soft. "So is it different being big" Sari asked him. "Not so much some places make me feel the way you would" her big friend answered. "It would take us days to cross this room" Sari said.

When it was time for Sari to go home she and Bumblebee said their good byes to each other. "Darn it still nothing" Ironhide called from the hallway after making his rounds with the traps. 'I won't let him catch them and Kup is right the little ones are afraid of us and I can understand why they don't want to be seen' he thought.

He knew he couldn't let Hot Rod find out either after all Hot Rod did like to tease him like any older brother would and more.


	9. Dreams

Dreams

Sari was sound asleep under her covers after all she and her family were going to go out at night. 'I don't know how any of them mainly Hannah if they found out I made friends with Bumblebee, he's one of the larger beings we have to avoid because the big ones assume we are pests' Sari thought.

She let the aroma of the lavender she had collected from the garden; 'least Hannah and Carley have no issues with me going out on my own but now I feel I have to continue to lie to them about my big friend' she thought.

Bumblebee was sound asleep too 'I won't let anyone hurt Sari nor her family if they were to get caught in the traps. For the first time in my life I have a friend who is my age and listens' he thought. Hot Rod walked in on Kup telling him stories of the little people. "Kup if you met one would you talk to them or try to" Bumblebee asked him. "I would I would ask them if they knew of the little one my grandfather had seen" Kup replied.

Hot Rod just smirked although he never said anything to the older man about seeing something 'I don't know if I should tell him ever since we arrived and most likely when Optimus bought the place Ironhide said the previous owner said something about small things going missing' he thought.

"Little people again Kup are you sure it wasn't a retro-mouse" Hot Rod asked as he entered the room. Before Bumblebee could say something "I still think there is something off about this place haven't you noticed things going missing" Hot Rod asked the two of them. "Ironhide set traps to find out but I am wondering how retro-mice are able to get the bait out without the trap catching them" Hot Rod added.

Bumblebee knew he could not tell them about his friend he didn't want Sari to get harmed just because they only take what they need from larger beings and the little ones avoid being seen by all means. "Maybe they figured it out" Bee suggested. Hot Rod shock his head the red-blonde head left, little did he know the little ones were waiting for them to fall asleep and then come out for their borrowing.

Sari's alpha female was spying on the new comer male alpha knowing he was just as big as the alpha male of the home she and her surrogate family share although they had to be mindful of them after all they were starting to notice.

Hannah returned home to inform what she had heard "we have to take what is not even going to be noticed guys so we have to be mindful" Hannah said. "This means you too Sari I don't want to lose another loved one" she added to her little sister.

As soon as the meeting was over the little ones began to go about the house to find things for their supplies such as coffee scraps, soap and more tiny items. 'I just hope the older boy doesn't see me Bee told me his surrogate cousin can be a hot head' she thought.

Hot Rod as he turned in for the night wondered 'I wonder if Bee is hiding something he seems to like Kup's stories about little people I liked them too when I was his age but I wanted to see one' he thought. 'Bee I am going to ask why he liked that house in his room when I was a kid Kup told me he liked it so much and hoped for the little ones to live there' Hot Rod thought.

In his dream Hot Rod remembered the stories of the little ones 'I wondered when I was six if I did see one run into a hole in the wall' the teenager thought as he was seeing the world through his six year old self. 'Bee if you had seen one let alone talked to one I would like to see it'.

The little one's kept to the shadows Sari watched the older boy sleep 'Hannah told me to be mindful of him' she thought and when she heard him stirring she hid behind the desk lamp on his desk. She saw two familiar eyes "what's wrong Bee bad dream" the red-blonde head boy asked. "Yes please don't make fun of me Hot Rod" her big friend pleaded. 'I wonder if he knows I'm here' she thought. "You can sleep with me if you want little guy" the boy replied in a sleepy voice.

"Hot Rod have you seen a little person" her friend asked. "I thought I did Bee" was the reply. Sari waited until both were sound asleep and went back with the items such as discarded thread, sugar cube, discarded spices and other small items of interest. 'Thank you Bee' Sari thought.


	10. What Makes Family

What Makes Family

Sari walked to the opening to the path to the gardens she knew why her surrogate sisters liked the garden so much despite the dangers of getting attacked and/or eaten by larger creatures such as bird and toads.

'I am glad out of all the places to end up I am happy I ended up here' Sari thought. She had her mother and father in her thoughts knowing her adopted family of sixteen year olds who had similar circumstances.

When her family was around Sari had to share a bedroom with them but now that she was with Hannah, Dale, Carly and Sam she had a room of her own after all she knew she had to help her big brothers and sisters. "Sari are you out there" Carly called. "Yes" Sari called to her. "Good I need you to help me bring in the clothes" Carly called as she emerged with a basket.

"Yes Carly" Sari replied. She knew she had to help around the house and she never let on the fact she had been seen by Bumblebee but the boy was kind to her and he may have had big hands but his small gesture was ensuring she and her family were not harmed.

'I know Hannah and Dale would not be pleased Hannah told me her parents were seen and she was forced to leave and this was with my other three older sister and brothers' knowing they were in fear of the larger beings.

"They would look at us as pests the big people would hurt us" Hannah's voice echoed in my head. "Sari are you alright" Carly asked. "Carly if a big was kind would you accept" she asked. "I don't know our parents told us the larger beings are to be feared and I am worried about the ones who study who study the natural world would hurt us" Carly said.

Sari knew the larger beings above them were checking the traps and Hannah had advised getting the bait out because she was getting a bad feeling the larger red-grey haired human was starting to get suspicious and "we need to avoid the bait in the traps they could catch on".

Sari knew Hanna was right they needed to be mindful in Kaon after all the larger ones were not friendly. 'Bee thank you for not telling any of your family about us we are in fear of you but at the same time I am happy I have a friend even if you are huge' Sari thought.

Bumblebee was relaxing the garden thinking about his little friend 'Sari please remain safe I know your older sister would not want you being with me and I have not told any of them' Bumblebee thought. He and Sari along with her family had lost their parents but Sari had the older ones to care for her and he had Optimus.

"Time to come inside Bee" Sideswipe called and Bee ran into the house of course he continued to think about Sari.

The family under the floor were getting ready for dinner of course Sari was glad to have a family.


	11. In the Shadows

In the Shadows

Whoever the gust review is keep in mind I have the power to ignore and delete your reviews and what I have told rude and close minded jerks in the past is if you don't like it go back to the main page and save your whining and drama for when you are making your own story ok.

Hannah was moving throughout the shadows and she happened to be in the room of the being called Ironhide and Chromia's room. "Ironhide sweet spark do you really think there is something wrong with this place" his love asked him. "Mia I have checked the traps and nothing seems to turn up in them" he said.

Hannah made herself one with the shadows to avoid being seen. 'I wonder what else they know' she thought. Being a smart girl she wore black to avoid being seen by the larger beings. 'Do they know about us' she thought taking refuge behind a long vase.

'Mom and dad told me to take advantage of larger objects to hide behind' Hannah thought. She knew she had to come back home alive and unseen of course the larger beings of Kaon were unpleasant and were most likely the main reason as to why her surrogate family's parent disappeared. 'One family had to flee from there another family disappeared we must never been seen once their curiosity has started it is impossible for it to stop' Hannah's father's words echoed in her head as she hid in the shadows.

"Ironhide I doubt there is anything wrong with the house Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could be playing a prank on you" the blue haired female reasoned "now get some sleep love" she added and as soon as she heard the sounds of sleeping the small girl moved.

'Do not go into the moonlight even though Dale said he loves me standing there' Hannah thought as she took the discarded fabric, go into the hole in the wall and made her way back home. "Least I know they think the older one are messing with him" Hannah said to herself now that she was in the walls.

Dale was glad the youngest in the family was into the flow of borrowing and she had learned not to go seeking danger because of her near death at the web of a spider. 'Sari is a fast learner and I never expected Hannah to take in a little girl half her age and size. 'Never thought our makeshift family would have a little sister' Dale thought.

Of course he didn't have a problem with Sari and it was not right to leave her out there at the spider's mercy because the youngest had no chance of fighting one off as he and the other three would knowing they would have to use flame to burn away the web and a pin to stab it.

Sam and Carly returned with various spices and petals in order for the little ones to grind up and use for their tea. Sari was in the kitchen to borrow sugar, spices and other items the larger beings would not miss.

Sari wandered around the kitchen and took a fragment of bait left out by Ironhide "don't take it" a voice said. Sari turned to face none other than her alpha female, Hannah. "Sari they left it out on purpose we cannot let the larger ones know we are here. When I lived in Kaon my father told me one family had to flee another family disappeared. Once their curiosity starts it cannot be stopped Sari the big ones cannot be trusted" Hannah said.

The young girl nodded and began to think and said "I understand Hannah I don't want us to be found out" said the little red head. "Good girl" Hannah replied and the two of them walked home. Once the duo entered the door "good news guys the one setting the traps thinks the older young are playing a joke on him" Hannah said.

"Well that's good news and I just hope those two don't make too much noise feels like an earthquake hits the house" Carly muttered. "I think he plans on waiting for them to be asleep and the older ones stay up late but sleep in" Hannah added.

After they family of five put the items in their designated places they decided to turn in for the night, Sari fell right to sleep and dreamed of Bumblebee only he was just her size and she was happy knowing they could be together.

By morning the larger ones had awakened to their coffee and food. Bee walked in and Hot Rod asked him "has anything gone missing Bee" "no not that I know of". "HEY WHAT THE" two twins shouted. "PULL A JOKE ON ME HUH WELL HERE" shouted Ironhide chasing the two of them around with a huge water rifle. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made a run for it to get away from the war veteran and Bee knew the twins were not behind the whole thing the little ones were and he feared for them being found out.


	12. Nearly Caught

Nearly Caught

Sorry for the lack of updates guys I had accepted a job offer in Texas, had to go down there to look for an apartment, then preparing and moving down, Of course I am trying to adjust to my new life so please bear with me.

The little ones looked up to the ceiling of their home of course the loud mouths living above was something they had to put up with when living hidden away from the larger beings. Sari knew she could never tell Hannah and her adopted older family about her friendship with Bumblebee.

Above their home Bumblebee just sat outside in the garden although he was worried about Sari fearing what his adopted uncle Ironhide would do if she got caught in the trap, he knew Ironhide was not someone no one should ever mess with.

'I hope he doesn't hurt them let alone Sari' Bumblebee thought knowing the little ones were afraid of beings as large as him and they had to remain hidden from their eyes of course Ultra Magnus' group never had things go missing.

'Least they know to remain hidden from my adopted family after all they can't harm us but Optimus would never hurt something so small' the young blonde boy thought.

In the meantime Hannah and Dale were in the lair of the large being who was known to have his experiments go wrong but they needed some cotton balls small enough and to make matters worse the large being himself was in the lab.

"Remember what my dad taught me the bigger they are the slower they are" Hannah whispered to Dale. "Of course and we both know it's the alpha we have to worry about" he agreed knowing this was not something little ones like themselves would do but because the need the cotton for first aid if the cat tried to attack them once again.

"I just hope he doesn't find out we are here who knows what he would do to us if he caught us in here" Hannah said as she and Dale scaled a huge desk leg. Of course being tiny they knew they could not let the larger one in the room notice them.

'Least we have been able to borrow pins and needles they have lost because we may be small but not helpless against them' Hannah thought. She still carried the same pin she used to kill the spider which nearly killed Sari when they first met.

'I still remember it was in the same scene the alpha was watching in his room' Hannah added in thought knowing it was from the same movie she had seen the large man watch; she had observed how kind and gentle he was with the youngest in his family unit. 'He acted the way my dad had acted when he and mom were still in my life before they disappeared' she thought.

Soon she and her lover were on the desk; they knew by now some items were too big for them to take and if it was the case then it would cause the larger ones to get suspicious and they could not be trusted.

Slowly the two of them used the shadows to remain hidden away. 'I know Sari wanted to come but Carly got sick and someone needed to stay with her to help Sam ensure she was nursed back to health. This is why Dale and I are here to get cotton to soak her forehead sure it lasts a few days' Hannah thought.

Being in the large scientist's lair was the last place they wanted to be but what choice did they have the medical human's lair was full because the large twins were being idiots again. Then "why is it that I have this feeling I am not alone" the large being with white hair, and green and red highlights asked himself.

This made the two little ones go behind a large black jar to stay there then a second voice said "what is wrong Wheeljack". "I just have this feeling Pereceptor there is something off about this building" he said. Of course the little ones knew the larger ones had been talking.

Hannah peered out to see the two of them had their backs turned talking to each other. Once it was clear she and Dale ran to the cotton jars to get what they needed before being seen. Once they had what they needed they ran to the edge being mindful of the noise made; 'we got what we needed let's get out of here' Hannah thought.

Wheeljack then turned and he thought he was seeing thing but there were two little versions of both male and female humans had vanished. "I thought I saw something" he said and somehow his huge hand got too close to Hannah, she got her pin out and stabbed his finger with it.

"Ouch" he cried out and this made Hannah and Dale escape. "I know I saw something" "I think you need to lie down on the couch you have been working too hard" the second voice said.


	13. Eluding and Evasion

Eluding and Evasion

Hannah and Dale had a terrible feeling they had been seen but then "Preceptor, Jetfire I'm telling you I know there were two tiny kids I saw them and they were this big five to six inches" he said. "Wheeljack you need to lie down for a while you need to sleep and if you don't we will have to have Ratchet drug you" they heard one of the larger ones warn.

She and Dale looked at each other "they think he is lacking sleep" Dale said to Hannah. Then "what's this about 'little people' they heard the voice and when the two of them looked through the cracks of the vent they entered in it was the alpha of the big people.

An equally large man with dark blue hair, in red, blue and white clothing; "Little people" the man questioned. "It's nothing Ultra Magnus Wheeljack just needs some sleep" a man with red and white hair explained. "I see well I just hope the so-called little people are not hurt" Magnus said.

When Ultra Magnus heard about little people he remembered hearing stories about them with his twin brother Optimus. 'Little people well if they are here I hope I can see them and they come back' he thought. Most assumed he was a hard ass but he had a soft spot for small creatures.

Flashback

The six year old Optimus and Ultra Magnus were listening to the story about the little people "dad do you think the little people could be in our house" Ultra Magnus asked. "If they are they would be avoiding us they are afraid and don't trust beings like us" their father, Sentinel explained.

Ultra Magnus thought about the little ones and learned his brother, Optimus began the say "are you hoping to see one too" he asked.

End of Flashback

As soon as Wheeljack was forced to lie down the little ones were relieved the other big ones think he is losing sleep. "That was close and we got lucky" Hannah said as she and Dale made their way home. "What happened" Carly asked. "We were almost seen but the others bigs didn't believe the loony Hannah stabbed" Dale replied handing her the cotton.

Sari said nothing knowing the youngest had been seen by the youngest one and he is her friend now despite being from different worlds. 'I cannot let them find out that I am friends with the youngest and he has not told his family about me' Sari thought.

Carly was feeling better knowing the other larger ones felt the one who seemed nuts was not believed about seeing the couple and now they knew they had to stick with the shadows and elude the larger ones to avoid being seen.

"We got lucky this time and we better not push it" Hannah said knowing this was close and since they are so small they had to use their size to evade the bigger ones. 'Sure we may be tiny and we had to big ones are slower and we have to be mindful they can mistake us for pests or tiny freaks' Hannah thought.

Above them Ultra Magnus could not stop thinking about the fact his brother's housemates had mentioned small things going missing "I'm telling you it's like whatever it is knows when we are here and have been able to avoid the traps" Ironhide said to him.

'I wonder if Optimus has these little people in this house' he thought of course what the adults didn't know was Bumblebee had seen everything being the youngest. Bumblebee then thought 'I know it was not Sari it was a couple of her family members' he thought. He was worried about the little ones and fearing what his large family would do if they caught any of them.


	14. Night Life and Meeting

Night Life and Meeting

Hannah and Dale were now getting concerned that the other large beings would find out there is a family of five living under their noses. "I don't think any of them want to hurt us" Sari said sipping her rose water tea. Hannah looked at her adopted little sister "Sari do you know what happened to your parents" she asked.

"They disappeared" Sari replied. "Our parents vanished; my father told me a family had to leave before they met a terrible fate the larger ones cannot be trusted not to harm any of our own" Dale warned. Sari knew she nearly let it slip out she was friends with Bumblebee, not only that she had been seen by him in the garden on the day Hannah gave her the okay to go borrowing on her own.

'Hannah and Dale would kill me if they found out' Sari thought. The youngest knew the larger ones who they borrowed from were from the right side of the tracks. 'The best place to go out during the daytime was the garden since the cat was hardly outside but nevertheless the five of them had to tread lightly knowing they could not be seen.

"Dale and I got lucky and we should not push it" Hannah warned. Dale, Carly, Sam and Sari knew she was right and they could not be seen. Hannah continued to sip her tea as the five of them continued to talk and debate about the events that had happened.

Optimus was stopped in the hall by Magnus. "Optimus has anything ever gone missing" he asked his twin brother. "Yes but we just think the items were simply misplaced" was Optimus' reply. "I notice your adopted son has the doll house Kup's father built so many years before" Magnus observed. "Bumblebee likes it and Kup tells him stories about the little people who live in the walls and under the floor" Optimus added.

Magnus nodded of course he could not stop thinking about what Wheeljack had said and the fact no one else seemed to believe him. 'I am starting to wonder if there is something off about this house' Optimus thought.

Little did any of them know Sam and Carly were watching "they think we are some kind of fairy tale" Sam said. "Well I should take it as a compliment" Carly said knowing the larger ones were not too interested in what one of their own felt he had encountered.

The little ones knew they had to ensure they were not going to let themselves to be seen knowing they could not push their luck. 'Mom and dad told us we have to avoid being seen and if we are caught who knows what they might do to us' Sam thought.


	15. Hidden in the Leaves

Hidden in the Leaves

After to incident with the human who seemed out of his mind they knew they had to be more cautious. "We cannot be seen and the larger ones cannot be trusted" Dale said as he sipped his tea. His love was checking to see if Sari was sleeping to her relief she was.

'I still can't believe we have an adopted little sister' Hannah though as she joined her love, Sam and Carly in the kitchen area. "Do you think if this happens again we should leave" Carly asked. "Most likely they will tear the place up looking for us" Hannah replied.

The other agreed if any of them were seen again this time the rest of the larger ones could see them and do who knows what to them. Dale could not picture anything worse that having anything happen to the love of his life. 'I cannot picture that' Dale thought.

The little ones did well to remain hidden and unseen; most of the time they used the cover of the leaves to keep themselves covered.

On the surface Wheeljack kept checking to see if there was a chance the little ones he had sworn he had seen but Ratchet medicated him for his insomnia. "I'm telling you there were little people and there could be more of them" he protested. "Take you medicine or I will force it down" Ratchet warned. Wheeljack shut up knowing he was not going to win.

Bumblebee heard everything "come in Bumblebee time for your inhaler refill" Ratchet called. The youngest knew he could not let it slip he had only seen one and befriended her, Sari being three to four inches tall.

'I hope one of the ones he had seen was not her' he thought hoping Sari was not seen he could not picture what Wheeljack would do to her let alone her family if she and/or any of them were caught in the traps however they had been elusive as they were.

'Sari please be safe' Bumblebee thought taking his medicine although he was satisfied knowing everyone was assuming the little ones were a product of Wheeljack's sleep deprived imagination. 'Thank Primus Ratchet and Optimus think it is just Wheeljack's insomnia' Bumblebee thought as he left the medical bay or Ratchet's lair as the twins called it.

As soon as Bumblebee was in his bedroom Optimus entered "Bumblebee time for bed" his adopted father said. Being his father Bumblebee knew he could not let him find out the little people lived in the house; sure he was kind and gentle. "Yes Optimus" little Bumblebee replied getting into bed.

Optimus smiled down at his adopted son as he tucked him into bed. 'Sleep well little one' Optimus thought leaving Bumblebee to sleep. "Is he asleep" Elita asked. "Yes I think the commotion must have tired him out" Optimus replied.

He was not too sure to believe if Wheeljack really saw something or not. Of course he remembered hearing stories about the little ones living in the floors.


	16. Into the Night

Into the Night

One of the first lessons Sari had learned while borrowing was to take what is needed not wanted, the pin was handy to deal with insects but was advised not to fight mice because of their smaller size. 'Least Hannah and Dale let me go out after all it is a relief they were not seen by more than one' she thought.

Sari never knew what happened to her parents she was told by them about the larger people and to be careful around them. As soon as Sari put on a dark blue shirt and pants "looks good Sari" Hannah said. "Thanks Hannah" Sari replied.

When Sari first met Hannah she was the young woman who saved her from certain death from a spider. Of course Hannah knew she could not leave Sari out there so Sari became part of their family. "Everybody ready" Dale asked handing them the equipment such as small fishhooks, thread, tape and lights.

"Yes Dale meet back at the usual spot" Hannah replied. Soon the five of them left to get what they needed from the larger ones. Hannah was still troubled about being seen but the good news was no one believed him.

Hannah was in the kitchen area knowing they needed sugar and spices for their food. 'Mom dad at least I have been able to have a family even if we were total strangers from the start and I found love at last' Hannah thought as she made her way to where the sugar cubes were.

'Least none of them have considered using sugar as bait I mean those crackers are too big for us' Hannah thought taking what was needed and getting to one of the rooms where there was going to be some paper for the walls of our home. 'Carly felt the house needed some beauty to it other than plan walls' Hannah thought as she made her way to where the youngest would make his art projects.

Sari was in the doll house 'Hannah told me not to take anything so I better get paper and some tape' Sari thought knowing the doll house could really tip off Bumblebee's guardians so it was best to leave them alone or else.

As soon as she got to the items she took them and she was told by Hannah, Dale, Sam and Carly to beware of the doors opening because any moment the doors could open and reveal one of the larger beings and they could not be trusted.

'I never imagined I would see one up close and Bumblebee is smaller than those who care about him' Sari thought. When Sari got what was needed she left in the outlet to get back to the house.

In the meantime the larger ones were sleeping while the little ones were out and they had to get back before any of them stirred. 'Thanks for not telling them about me and my surrogate family' Sari thought as Bumblebee slept.


	17. Hidden Family

Hidden Family

The traps remained empty much to Ironhide's frustration "how can those rodents avoid the traps I know this bait is irresistible to them" he gripped knowing tiny objects were still going missing and he still was certain there was something off about their home.

"What is really in this house" he muttered. The youngest knew but he swore he would not tell the people who cared for him and Sari made the same promise to her surrogate family after all the little ones lived in a world of giants and did not want to be compared to helpless insects.

"Still nothing Ironhide" Ratchet asked helping himself to some coffee. "Still I don't know why those rodents won't go for this" he muttered getting some coffee as well. 'What else is living here I know the twins had nothing to do with it' Ironhide thought.

Ratchet was also wondering about what Wheeljack really encountered he mentioned seeing two small human-like beings no bigger than their hand. None of the residents wanted to believe of their existence because the smaller ones feared them and once seen they had to get away.

While in the vents the tiny couple Hannah and Dale were listening in "glad we were taught to avoid the bait" Dale said to Hannah. "For one the bait he used is too big for us" Hannah replied as she and her love snuck around in order to avoid the sight of the larger ones.

Of course Hannah and Dale were seeking materials because they needed it for food and drink. 'The big ones still don't believe we were seen and we have to be even more cautious' Hannah thought. So far they had been able to avoid being seen and were right to be warry of the larger beings after all their world was much larger and far more dangerous.

She and her love crept back to their house and knew they had to be even more cautious. 'Bad enough mom and dad disappeared and now we had to fend for ourselves.

Once the couple were home three of their own were waiting. "Is it safe to go out when we need to" Carly asked. "We should wait it out for a while besides we have what we need" Hannah replied. "I agree we need to ensure to keep ourselves hidden I have a feeling the big people are starting to get suspicious" Dale agreed.

Sari knew where this was going; 'Bumblebee is going to miss me but I know if my older sisters and brothers find out we are going to have to leave and I will have to leave my friend too and I don't want to leave him. I know he is big but he has no intention of hurting me' Sari thought.

Once the night came the little ones decided to sleep it off. Sari had a dream of her parents "mom, dad" she called out to them. "Sari" the replied and the little red-head girl ran to hug her mom and dad.

"We have been watching you Sari and we know you have made friends with one of the larger beings" her father said. "We know he is protecting you and we know the alpha male and female have taught you to borrow" her mother added. "We find nothing wrong with being friends with the boy and we were eaten by mice" her father explained.

Sari never knew what had happened to her parents and now that she knew the truth; she knew her new family was taken and now she had a new family. "Hannah said the big ones could not be trusted and yet I have made friends with one" Sari replied. "We know Sari and we are proud of you and little ones like us cannot hide from them forever" her mother added.

The young little person knew her parents were right at some point they will be discovered.


	18. Garden of Roses and Orchids

Garden of Roses and Orchids

The five of them knew they had bigger problems aside from keeping themselves out of sight and out of mind they had traps to worry about and more larger beings in the house. Hannah knew the moment she met Dale it was a zing made in heaven after the hell of losing their parents and having to get away from their former living places before being found out themselves.

'Hannah and rose' Dale thought as he and Hannah slept together like the lovers they were and it made sense for them since they were considered two consenting adults now. 'When I first met her she caught my eyes and that outfit resembled orchid petals' Dale thought as the lovers slept. 'We were met to find each other and more my love' Dale added in his thoughts.

Sam and Carly were having the same moment in the bed 'my orchid' Sam thought as he and Carly cuddled together and kissed. The four of them knew they had to keep it quiet because the youngest one in the family had yet to find love of her own.

"Sam what if the bigger ones do find out about us" Carly asked as he kissed her on her shoulders. "I do not know love but we would have to ensure they don't after all Hannah and Dale got lucky. Best course of action is not to push our luck" Sam replied.

Sari in the meantime was not bothered over the fact she had been adopted by four teenage people who were a make-shift family because their parents disappeared and became lovers. 'They should know I would consider Bumblebee my love interest if they were not so warry of him' Sari thought as she slept on her bed made of material picked up by her adopted older siblings.

'I never forgot how Hannah saved me from that spider and showing me that garden' she thought as she continued to dream and think about the events that led her to the house and meeting Bumblebee. The scent of the flowers and leaves she had gathered for her room made her sleep better.

In the morning Hannah and Carly set about washing and drying their clothing along with the other three. The garden was close by where the small vent was and they could see the larger females tending to the garden.

"So is Wheeljack still out of it" one of the women asked. "Ratchet said he needed more sleep after all if there were little people in the house do you think we all would have seen them". "I have heard they are six inches tall and less" another added.

Hannah said to Carly "see the other big ones think the one who might have seen Dale and I think he is nuts and out of his mind". "Now I see it too" Carly replied as they hung their clothing out to dry. To the group of five they knew being seen was a bad thing after all the larger ones were unpredictable and who knows what they would plan for them; put them in jars, keep them in a cage?

Wheeljack left the medical bay and by chance ran into Bumblebee in the hall "Bee did you ever see a little person" he asked. Bumblebee thought for a moment and replied "no I can't say that I have and even if they were around the house they would probably stay out of sight" Bumblebee replied.

The young boy remember meeting Sari for the first time she had a look of fear in her eyes because of his size and being so small she was afraid of him until he showed he was not going to hurt her. "Thanks Bee and if I see them again well maybe make myself less imposing and frightening" was the engineers reply. Bumblebee could never let his adopted family find out about his friendship with Sari.


	19. The Giant's lair

The Giant's lair

Sari got sick and her older adopted family members had to borrow herbs and tiny drops of honey for her tea to help her get better. "We will get some things to help you get better Sari" Hannah said as she covered Sari with a blanket to keep her warm.

Of course on the outside of the house snow was falling from the sky and this meant colds were going to run rampant and being so small the little ones had to approach the giants with caution knowing the giant beings could do more than hurt them, make them sick too.

"Get some rest Sari ok" Hannah said as she left Sari to nap off her illness. Sari knew she could not see Bumblebee after all she was too weak to get out of bed so this left her older siblings to take care of her 'sorry I can't meet you tonight big guy and the other times we just cannot let anyone find out about us being together' she thought as she slept.

Sari remembered what her parents said about her and her adopted family unable to hide from the giants forever and she knew since ancient times the little ones feared the larger ones because one the big ones can hurt them, two they are curious beings.

'I know we need to get cold medicine such as cough drops and we have means to ensure we can eat them' Hannah thought and since those candies seem so big and heavy. "Borrowing night" Dale declared and this meant they needed some things and not get caught at the same time.

'Thank God the big ones are so big and slow' Hannah thought as the four of them split up, Hannah volunteered to get medicine for Sari as well as some food to help colds such as anything citrus and herbs to combat the virus and most of it was in the largest one's lair as she called it.

'I never thought I would have to go into his room again but I have to' Hannah thought since she discovered he was under the weather. "Here you go Prime" the medic said giving the giant some medicine. "Thanks Ratchet bed enough Bumblebee got sick and now me" the man replied in a hoarse voice of congestion.

Hannah was wearing a face mask to ensure she would not get sick too, she watched as the doctor left the huge man to rest off of his sickness and being so small she knew she would have a chance but knew not to let her confidence get the better of her because of the fact she could get seen and did not want it to happen by the largest one in the household they share with.

She watched the giant with caution as she took a couch drop. 'I know I have thought this once but he is even bigger up close' she thought as she took the cough drop. She had to unwrap the goodie when she got it home to Sari but has to cut it up with a laser ray her love created.

Unknown to her the giant had a feeling he was not alone but she knew he would think his affliction would make him think she was a figment of his imagination. He moved in his sleep "Bumblebee are you in here" the giant murmured but this made Hannah get into the passage and get out.

'I wonder if he heard me' Hannah thought as he opened his dark blue eyes and she watched from her hiding place. "I am wondering if there is something off about this house" he added. Hannah went home to help Sari get better.


	20. The Coming of Winter

The Coming of Winter

Winter was coming and the little ones knew snow and with snow they could not go out because it was dangerous for them. "I wish I can go out" Sari said still recovering from the illness. "I know Sari but the cold is dangerous for us it can kills us because unlike the big ones we can't handle it so we have to ensure the house is nice and warm" Carly explained giving her little sister a warm drink.

Hannah was still in awe of the alpha male of the big ones and she knew if he found out about them living in his home he could do more than hurt them. "I hope I don't have to get too close to him" Hannah told Dale. "I know love but he had what we needed for Sari and he could have more" Dale replied.

He knew this was the second time she had to get into his lair and the giant was sleeping which makes it easier and the less likelihood of getting seen by the big ones. "I know winter is coming and this means items we can borrow to keep warm" Dale pointed out. "I know love but the giants could be thinking we are here so we have to tread lightly I told Sari the last thing we need to for the big ones to find out we are here" Hannah added.

Sam and Carly entered the kitchen and Hannah served them warm tea to warm their tiny bodies. "Hannah I just gave Sari her medicine and she knows we are in for a long winter" Carly said. "Yes and this means we have to be mindful and more cautious because our shadows could let them find out about us and we know the big ones cannot be trusted; to them we are pests and/or dolls. I don't think it's funny to be kept in a jar let alone a big one's pocket" Hannah said.

The others knew what she was saying after all none of them knew what had happened to their parents before finding each other. "Tonight we need items such as warm fabric, herbs and anything we can use to stay warm" Hannah said. Being the alpha female they knew what she was saying after all she knew how to keep it together in dire times and winter was one of them.

"Yes love and I know Sari will be fine on her own in the house" Dale agreed knowing they had to get things for the coming winter. "Remember if we have to go into the alpha's room beware of him" Hannah warned.

None of them had to be told twice after all the man was huge and they didn't want to know what he would do if he caught them in his hand after all they know the bigs ones were to be feared.

Optimus was still sleeping and he knew the youngest was sick too so he got out of his bed to join him in the den to watch some TV with him. "Hello little one" he said in a hoarse voice. Bumblebee looked up at the tall man the little blonde missed his tiny friend but he suspected she was sick too.

"I hate being sick Optimus" Bumblebee said taking a sip of his drink after all Ratchet ordered him to drink plenty of fluid. "I know little one and at least you are safe and I'm sick too" Optimus replied rubbing his little one's back. "I'm going to get some soup would you like some" Optimus asked. "Yes: Bumblebee replied.

Since he was adopted he enjoyed his small moments with Optimus but at the same time he was worried about how he would react if he discovered little Sari and her adopted family members. Once Optimus got back Bumblebee asked him "Optimus if you found a little person in your room would you talk to them?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes and I would tell them I would never hurt a being so small sure to the little ones I am very big but would never hurt them. I always enjoyed hearing stories about them and wanted to see and meet one" was his reply. This made Bumblebee feel better knowing if he found any of them he would never dream of harming them.


	21. Moon shadows

Moon shadows

Once the night came the five little ones went out, Sari had since recovered from her illness much to her delight. 'least I can go out again it sucked being sick' Sari thought as she made her way with Hannah to the kitchen to get some warm drink mix and sugar cubes.

Hannah taught her along with her older siblings to borrow and to take what the larger ones will miss and not look twice. "Hannah can we take some chocolate balls from the box too" Sari asked. Hannah looked at her "Sari those balls are half of our size however since there are plenty we might as well" Hannah said as she used the tape to climb into the box and take one of the spheres into her bag.

Being so small the little ones knew they had to remain quiet and in the shadows of the moon because the big ones would consider hurting them. As soon as Hannah climbed out with the sphere she could tell it had a cherry in the middle of it. "We only take one Sari because these spheres are big and we cannot let on the fact we are here" she advised Sari.

'This will feed us for a little while' Hannah thought as she and Sari took more items they need to keep warm for the winter. Of course the larger one heat their home so it helped the little ones stay warm. "Sari word of advice do not get too close to the heaters it hurts our skin and we have to be mindful when borrowing burn ointment" Hannah warned.

Sari knew what she was saying after all Hannah and her surrogate family have been borrowing for a long time since the youths had to escape from another city in order to avoid being discovered. "Ok Hannah I understand" her little sister replied.

The other three got items such as seasonings, herbs, fabric scraps and soap to ensure they were going to endure the long winter. 'At least we don't need to be in the giant's lair' Hannah thought as the two of them made their way home. Hannah along with the rest of them with the exception of Sari was worried about being found out. Of course Bumblebee, the youngest of the larger beings knew about her and Sari did mention her adopted family to him.

The next morning the little ones were now sound asleep after a night of borrowing and the light heat kept them sleeping because it was nice and warm. 'At least we are safe from the big ones and I just worry what will happen if they find out about us' Hannah thought in her dreams. In her dreams she remembers the times with her mother and father. 'I will not let them see us mom and dad. You taught me not to get careless and found out' Hannah thought as she pulled the covers over her body with Dale sleeping beside her.

"That dream again" Dale asked. "Yeah I still have the dreams of mom and dad before they disappeared" his love replied. "Yeah me too" he replied as he got up too after all it was close to noon and after a night of borrowing it was nice to wake up in each other's arms.

With the snow coming the little ones knew they had what they needed to keep warm.

The large beings awoke to the cold temperatures of course little Bumblebee was looking forward to seeing snow. "I'm looking forward to the snow Steeljaw" Bumblebee said as the cat walked next to him. The grown-ups looked on in amusement after all young ones love the snow.

'I just hope Sari and the little ones will be alright she did mention smaller beings are vulnerable in the cold. He was aware they would borrow items used by his larger kind to stay warm and he would have to convince the other little ones if he saw them that h and his family would never hurt them.


	22. Snowfall

Snowfall

Snow began to fall outside and with the little ones being so small they had to be careful. With the coats made by Hannah, Sari and Carly, Hannah's coat was dark blue, Carly's was dark green, Dale's was black, Sam's was a darker shade of grey and Sari's was a shade of dark purple. They needed those to keep hidden in the darkness.

'Thank god for the coats it's cold as hell out there' Dale thought. Of course Carly, Hannah and Sari managed to borrow some wool scraps for wool blankets to keep warm in the house. "It's snowing" Sari called. This was the first time in her life she had a chance to see snow and with the house close to the duct abutting the garden of the big ones.

"We have seen it too Sari and I take it this is the first time seeing it" Hannah asked. "Yeah" she replied. "This means we can't go into the garden until spring, snow fall is so big and cold so we stay inside where it is nice and warm" Hannah explained.

Sari knew what Hannah was saying after all the little ones were nearly six inches tall and it would hurt them as much as the big ones. The heat kept them warm as well knowing it was going to be a long winter.

Bumblebee was at the window of the den watching the snow fall. Optimus appeared behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder "it is beautiful right young one" the large man said to the little boy. "Yeah" Bumblebee agreed. "Well you need to get some sleep little one" Optimus said taking the youngest member of the family to bed.

The boy couldn't argue with his adopted father after all he knew the night would be when the littles ones might come out and he could see Sari again. 'I know I couldn't see her because her family and mine would get suspicious' he thought.

Once he was in bed he looked at the doll house and knew she would use it to see him. 'Please be safe' he thought thinking about the little ones.

The little ones decided to go out and find other items they would need to ensure they would be safe for the winter such as herbs to help with the cold, fabric scraps and food the big ones left out but had to take tiny portions to make sure the larger ones didn't find out.

Sari went out on her own once again since she is allowed to do it without supervision. Once she got to Bumblebee's room he was waiting for her. "Hello Sari" the boy said gently. "Good to see you too big guy" she replied. "We have to be mindful the rest of them don't know about my friendship with you and with winter we have to be cautious" Sari told him.

"I know the cold is not good for me too if I'm out there for too long and this applies to the rest of my family too" Bumblebee explained. "I know but it is still beautiful" Sari replied. The boy gave her tissue paper and said "here you go and stay safe" he said and Sari left. He still worried for her and the rest of her family.


	23. The Ice World

The Ice World

Sari was sound asleep and she was glad she had a place to stay since Hannah saved her from certain death from a spider. 'I never forgot how she killed it and freed me from its web' she thought as she shifted under the covers.

The little girl was thankful to have a warm bed and family who was happy to take her in after she fled her previous home once her parent disappeared. She knew they had been seen and were trying to find a new home and this time around avoid being found. 'These larger ones do not want to harm us and I think my older adopted brothers and sisters should be flattered there are stories about us and may not mean us any harm' Sari thought.

In the other rooms of the littles one's home the older ones were sleeping and knew this was going to be a long winter and by having the heat from the larger ones keeping their house warm they were warm. Of course they had to be cautious in the winter after all the weather could bring temperatures in the negative zone, ice and in some cases the larger ones couldn't go outside either so borrowing in the day made it hard without being noticed.

'Least we have items to keep use warm such as hot chocolate mix borrowed and some treats we can move. I know some of the items used to keep warm for the winter are too big for us to move' Hannah thought as she snuggled closer to Dale.

The couples decided it was best to share a room together in case more little ones appeared to be a part of their little family. "Nice and warm with the two of us right love" Dale said as he pulled Hannah close to him. "You know it and at least we have more room in the house after saving Sari we little ones never leave any of our own out and risk being found out" Hannah agreed.

On the surface Bumblebee was watching the snow fall much to his delight it was still going "Yes we got a day off" Sideswipe cried out after the media announced closings because of the snow. 'Guess Sari will have to see me at her own risk and her family is going to have to be mindful' Bumblebee thought.

His biggest worry was his little friend being found out sure Optimus would never harm them but he heard Wheeljack thought he discovered one of them but no one believed him. 'Thank Primus the two he thought let alone claimed he saw got away in time' the youngest member of the Autobot family thought.

Bumblebee had heard from the city of Kaon that items were disappearing and no one knew why 'most likely their own kind' he thought. There had been claims that little people had been turning up and somehow escaping but some were not so lucky.

'Please be safe Sari' Bumblebee thought as he went to the kitchen to join the others. "Hello Bumblebee it's a snow day for all of us" Sunstreaker said. "Yeah we can build a snowman or something" Sideswipe added as the twins ran out with their coats on.

Bumblebee watched as the twins made a playboy model out of snow much to Arcee, Elita and the other women's annoyance. "BOYS" Ironhide shouted as several cars got into fender benders. "You said build a snowman or something and that's something" Sunstreaker argued as he and his brother ran away from the irate man.

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh as the brothers ran away.

Underneath the floors "here we go again" Hannah muttered. "Why can't the older big ones be quiet" she muttered. Of course the little ones began to sip some hot chocolate mix to stay warm from the cold despite everything.

"I know but we can't do anything about it" Dale said agreeing with his love. Sari looked at them "Sari I know we express our love but someday you will have your zing and then you will find love too" Hannah aid to her. "You'll get it when you grow up" Carly added for her alpha female.

The winter did seem to bring out the best for them even if they are going to have a harder time.


	24. Treats, Friends and Family

Treats, Friends and Family

Merry Christmas everyone and I hope for a white world for the snow makes everything beautiful.

Sari was still sad about not being able to see her big friend mainly because she knew if her adopted family would have to move. 'I hope my late mom and dad are right we cannot hide from the larger beings we borrow things from forever' Sari thought as she continued to sleep and stay warm from the cold.

Of course having warm drink mix borrowed and having a tiny stove made by Dale and his love in order to ensure the little ones had warm water for hot chocolate and warm tea to keep warm. 'Never thought I would get a family of teenage borrowers' Sari thought as she continued to sleep. It is normal for the little ones to sleep all morning and part of the afternoon.

In the other rooms now empty since the four of them felt it made sense to share rooms due to their love. Carly knew Sari would find her zing just as she and Hannah found their zings. 'Least we were able to stay out of sight for so long but I am worried the big ones will find out' Carly thought as she and Sam continued to sleep.

Hannah got out of bed leaving her love to sleep; they had a rule in the house first one up has to make the meal with the exception of Sari since she was a little young to use the oven and stove in the house, everyone else cleans.

The alpha female prepared some warm food for the late afternoon because the five of them needed their strength to ensure if any of them were spotted they could make a fast getaway and more. "Rise and shine everyone" Hannah called. Sari was the first one up followed by Dale, Sam and Carly.

Dale helped himself to some coffee along with the other three adults, Sari was happy to have some orange and spice tea. "So what do we need Hannah" Dale asked. "We could use some ginger and some other sugar and spices" Hannah replied getting some warm food.

"Well I have been watching the big ones Hannah and they made that ginger into their treats maybe we can try to take some" Sari suggested. Hannah looked at her for a moment and Sari thought Hannah was going to say something negative. "We'll see Sari and if it's too big we can't take it" Hannah replied. Sari knew Hannah was right about it.

As the little one's finished their food the night was not too far behind. Hannah and the others put on dark clothing to avoid being seen. This time Carly was going to go with Sari, Sari knew she couldn't see Bumblebee this night because then the other family members would find out; Sari would wait for everyone else to be tied with house hold duties or taking a nap to sleep off the night of borrowing.

"Are we going to see about borrowing the treats Carly" Sari asked her second oldest sister. "We'll try but remember what Hannah said about it if it's too big for us" Carly replied. Dale, Sam and Dale felt it seemed like a great idea to get some of the treats since the big ones stocked up on them at that time of year.

"We have to remain silent and ensure we leave no signs we are even here" Carly added. She and Sari made their way to the kitchen to get the items needed. Once the duo got to the treat box it was ajar; the twins left it open in order to sneak a midnight snack. "Careful Sari we have to be mindful of snack attacks so let's see what it here" Carly advised.

Carly got inside and with a lot of luck the treats such as the cherry chocolates and there were pieces of other treats too. "We're in luck" Carly said in a quiet voice as she took an amount that would not be noticed and once she took what the little ones were going to need the two of them were in time they got into the passage. The twins were back "can't believe Ironhide nearly beat us black and blue for that snow playboy model" the twin with the red hair said. "They said build a snowman or something and it was something" the blonde twin agreed.

The little ones heard everything but asking them to be quiet was not smart so they went back home "we got some" Sari said as she and Carly showed the rest of the family what they got. "Nice we can relax and hope the big ones won't make so much noise" Dale said. Of course they couldn't inform the larger being they were here.


	25. Ice and Snow

Ice and Snow

It was going to be a long and cold winter "Hannah is the snow this beautiful" Sari asked as she and her alpha female went to the edge of the duct to collect ice to keep some of the items such as the heat sensitive treats cold. "It depends Sari and we can see the shapes of snow flakes and I do love the snow" Hannah replied as she and Sari collected the snow from outside.

Above Bumblebee was enjoying the snow as it fell. "WOW" he cried out and Optimus entered the room and smiled down at the little boy. "Optimus how long is the snow going to be here" the boy asked. "It is going to be here for a while Bumblebee" Wheeljack replied entering the room.

This made Bumblebee's blue eyes light up and since he overcame his affliction after all he was happy to have a chance to play in the snow. 'I wonder if the little people can enjoy the snow' Bumblebee thought as he put on his coat, hat and gloves.

"Hey little bro wait for us" Sideswipe called as he and his twin brother followed the youngest one of the family outside unknown to the twins and Bumblebee they were being watched.

Hannah looked up as the thumping from huge boots echoed "big ones always get excited when snow falls" she muttered. She liked the snow too but they couldn't ask the big ones to keep it down because of their fear of being found out.

The sounds of the twins did drive the older big ones crazy but the little ones who lived under the floors and walls. "Never a dull moment" Dale said to Hannah. "Sure seems like it" Hannah replied as she and Sari entered to place the ice in their ice box made by Dale.

"Oh good ice" Carly said as she began to help with unloading the ice. "Yeah and the snow is so beautiful I wish we can play in it like the big one can" Sari said. Sari noticed the spider webs on the outside had turned to ice.

"I know Sari but it is not safe for beings as small as us" Hannah replied as she began to start the stove to make some warm soup. "What type of soup are we having" Sari asked. "Just some small leftover meat I cleaned from their fridge I have been in there a few times to get some things" Hannah replied.

"Meat alright" Dale said he loved his loves cooking so much and as long as the cat didn't smell them out they were safe. Still some of the little ones think it's funny to watch the cat hit the wall. "Sari can you get some vegetables and some rice please" Hannah asked.

"Sure Hannah" Sari replied as she got the food Hannah asked for. "We are going to have some hot drinks too" Hannah added as she began to use a tiny teapot to ensure there was warm water.

Sari still thought about meeting Bumblebee the next time they went borrowing and when she was on her own. 'I hope we can meet again big guy' she thought.


	26. Warnings and Fear

Warnings and Fear

It was a silent night and the only beings stirring were the little family of five and Hannah was in the older boy's room. Of course Hot Rod happened to be sleeping in that room. 'He is not as big as the alpha male in this house' Hannah thought as she took some bolts for her love since he needed them. She made a huge effort to be a quiet as possible it was younger large people she and her family had to worry about.

'Once their curiosity is started it cannot be stopped' Hannah's father warned when she was younger. Unknown to her the older boy was waking up and then she heard the board creek. Hannah hid behind an action figure on his desk. "I thought I heard something" the boy murmured as he walked around scanning the room in hopes of finding something.

Hannah had to stay where she was hoping the giant wouldn't see her. She would peer out of her hiding place to see the flaming red headed human scanning the room. "I wonder if there are little ones here I know Bee loves to hear stories about them" he murmured. 'They think we might be here' Hannah thought in fear.

"If they really are here I wouldn't hurt them" the teenager murmured as he continued to look around thinking he could find the source but the small young woman was not going to find out what he wanted. 'Once he goes back to bed move' Hannah thought as the boy looked away for one second. 'Now' Hannah thought and she got into the vent but the boy looked in her direction.

Hot Rod knew he heard something and when he looked in the direction of the vent he got down on one knee in an effort to make himself smaller and less threatening. "Are you here" he asked in a hushed voice. Hannah had her pin sword out to poke the large boy's finger if he moved his hand too close.

"Please come out I won't hurt you I promise" the young male human pleaded. Hannah only moved further in the shadows and had a terrible feeling she had been seen after all this times of trying to be careful not to.

The boy knew he couldn't get the tiny being to come out of hiding and he said "when I was younger and smaller I was told stories about little people and wondered if we had any here. I wondered if the little ones were even alive. I know beings as large as us and lived in the walls and floors" the boy said in an effort to coax the tiny one out.

Hannah did not move towards him but away from him. 'I have to tell the others and moving is not an option at all we can't let the big ones drive us out just because those giants drove us out the last time. It was bad enough mom and dad vanished sure the big guy said he wasn't going to hurt me but can't trust it' Hannah thought as she made her escape.

As soon as she got home "the older boy might knew we're here but we need to ensure he doesn't talk" Hannah said. Sari knew what Hannah was talking about Bumblebee had seen her but she didn't want to be afraid of him he wanted to be her friend.

'The big ones don't want to hurt us they want to ensure we can be in peace and sure Bee may be big but he is happy to have a friend who is small like him' Sari thought. She had met with him earlier and he told her how he feels.

"Sometimes Sari I feel as small as you when you once asked me is everything is different being as big as I am" he said. Sari knew what he was saying the larger beings at times did feel small too but their families helped them pull through in life. 'Bee I feel we might have to reveal ourselves sooner or later' Sari thought.


	27. Spring and Worries

Spring and Worries

Sorry for the lack of updates guys I have had so many busy weeks and will have some hurtles so bear with me.

Third POV

Hot Rod couldn't believe he had seen a little being 'she looked so beautiful' the teen thought but he knew he couldn't talk to anyone not even Bumblebee about the little femme he had seen. 'How long and how many little ones are in the walls' thought the teen as he walked the halls hoping to score some hot coffee.

In his room Bumblebee was happy to see his little friend again 'I hope they end up staying and spring is around the corner' thought Bumblebee.

While in the house below Hannah told Dale "I feared the older boy might have caught a glimpse of me and we know the younger big ones tend to be curious and there are stories about little beings like us" Hannah told Dale.

"Hannah some of us could have been seen however I seem to agree with Sari maybe they don't intend to hurt us" Dale said as he took the bolts from his love. "You know and remember what happened to our moms and dads Dale the big ones are not to be trusted and to them we are no bigger than mice" Hannah replied.

Dale knew there was no arguing with his love and since he met her she had a stoic trait about her after all she had maternal protection over Sari after all she did save her from getting eaten by a spider. 'She is a badass.

Sari entered with the herbs, sugar, spices and other items for food "very good Sari" Hannah praised her but Hannah didn't know was that she had a large friend who gave her the items since he was happy to have a friend who is small as her.

"Hannah are the big ones to be feared" Sari asked. "Sari our parents were harmed by the larger ones and we have to be mindful I feared the older boy might have seen me" Hannah replied. Sari had been seen but she didn't say anything 'I know I have thought about this more than once but I cannot let them find out about my big friend and he does not want to hurt us' Sari thought.

Sari went to her room 'I never thought I would have a family like this and a secret friend who can hold me in one hand' she thought as she went to sleep after a long night after a long night of borrowing.


	28. Unwanted Neighbor

Unwanted Neighbor

So far since being seen Hannah and the rest of the family knew they had to be mindful and now they knew it was only a matter of time before the larger beings found out and then it would be a time of 'oh shit what do we do now'.

After all the larger ones were to be feared and if they were found the family of five could only shudder. Hannah was hard at work making tea for the five of them and in deep thought. 'Never did I think we would have to live in more fear; bad enough mom and dad disappeared. Dad always gave advice when I needed it' Hannah thought.

Dale entered "thanks love and the passion flowers help calm everything down" he said sipping his tea. Of course Hannah was still unsure of everything now. "I know Hannah but as long as the human boy does not talk about you we should be fine" Dale assured her.

"I just feel" Hannah started. "Now, now my love everything is fine it happens sweetheart" Dale assured her ribbing her back. This made Hannah feel better after all she tried to be the strong female and there are times in which it needed a man's touch.

Sari ran in "Hannah we have a problem" she said. "What kind of problem" Hannah asked. "Look outside" Sari said. When the three of them look outside there was a huge spider web. "Oh" before Dale could utter the f word Hannah nudged him since she didn't want Sari to say it.

The other two joined them "do you think it knows we're here" Carly asked. "I hope not but it doesn't seem to notice us" Spike said. "Yeah but it can't stay we don't have a back door" Hannah said. Dale came out and said "well I have been using some matches since they are as tall as we are from the big ones; sometimes they leave them out" he said.

"Dale I'm not sure you could burn the house down" Hannah objected. "Relax Hannah I created something else something the large ones call a flamethrower it can't stay" Dale said as he prepared himself.

"Have any more we are going to chase it off" Spike asked. "Yes and Sari stay back" Dale warned. "Sari you can't handle these yet and you are needed to slab some repellant we took around the outside of the house" Hannah said before the youngest could object to it.

Sari understood after all this was to keep more of them from coming back too. "Get out of here you eight legged freak and don't come back" Dale cried out as the other three had fire proof suits on made from material to protect them from fire.

The spider's web began to burn away the made the spider come down while the four of them were chasing it away this gave Sari time to slab the repellant all over the boarders to ensure more never came back.

Once it was out "out and stay out" Hannah hissed at the spider giving it a last flame burn. When they went inside Steeljaw had a new eight legged playmate. "Well it's the big one's problem now" Dale commented.


	29. Sugar and Spices

Sugar and Spices

Now that the pest problem was resolved the five little ones had taken needed measures to ensure the spider and any other pests their size or larger would never get too close to the house again. 'Too bad it can't keep the big people from our home' Hannah thought as she was sleeping by her lover.

Even when she was only two inches tall she hated spiders and aside from the large beings the spiders were one of the worst threats. 'I just hope the repellant we borrowed from the bigs ones will keep them away' Hannah thought.

Hot Rod in the meantime was still thinking about the girl 'she was so beautiful and tiny' he thought. Even though the hormones were starting to rage within him he was noticing girls and had fantasies about having a small girlfriend. 'She was so small and I am wondering if there is more than one' he thought.

His little cousin Bumblebee had a small friend but it was only between him and Sari. In the meantime Bumblebee was thinking about Sari and he left some sugar and spices in the dollhouse for Sari. 'Be safe Sari' Bumblebee thought.

Bee knew what it was like to be the youngest and smallest of his family. Optimus was overprotective of Bumblebee because his medical records stated he was so small at birth and had to have an inhaler since he was three years old.

He was in his room under a cold and Prime made him stay in his room and having the door open so his guardians could check on him. "Get some rest Bumblebee Ratchet is going to want to see you in the morning" Elita said to her adopted son as he was lying down.

"Yes mom" Bumblebee replied as she left him some soup to help him overcome his affliction. When Bumblebee was happy to be adopted by the couple who really cared for him after his parents were murdered. He feel right to sleep and hoped that Sari would be by in the doll house.

Sari in the meantime was watching everything her parents were like that until as she was told died by the poison of a spider's bite; she found a new family as Bumblebee had. 'This is life as Hannah said to me once as sugar and spices there will be sweetness in life and spice to balance it all out' she thought watching.


	30. Garden of Fireflies

Garden of Fireflies

Sari was happy when her alpha female let her go out into the garden 'it is beautiful at night and Carly was right it is elegant in the night. 'Hannah said the bugs that glow are called fireflies' Sari thought. "Like it here right" a voice said.

It was Sam. "Yeah and I still remember when Hannah saved me from that spider" Sari replied. The fireflies flew into the air and the little ones knew they had to remain hidden after all the youngest large being, Bumblebee was known to go out and seek out fireflies.

"I like this garden" Sari told Sam. "I am not too sure if Hannah and Dale ever told you this but this was where they first met and eight weeks later we showed up; we lost our parents a long time ago not sure what happened whether they were seen or eaten we don't know" Sam explained.

Sari just listened after all she knew her parents were eaten and she had broken a borrower taboo making friends with a large being and those larger beings as asserted were to never be trusted.

'It is beautiful in the darkness and no one even knows we are here except one' Sari thought. Soon the other three were outside and when Hannah looked at the mushrooms she was always in awe of how they glowed in the dark. 'I thought about gathering the glowing substance but this would have been a potentially fatal move the large ones would find out' Hannah thought.

The family of five watched the fireflies for a long time after all it was a clear night and the skies had the colors painted in the mix. 'Mom and dad always liked the fireflies and with Dale I am never alone' Hannah thought.

"We better go in after all we have to borrow tomorrow" Hannah advised. As soon as the five went back into their house Carly said "we have plenty of spices but could use some more tea leaves". Hannah of course was wondering if the boy that might have seen her knows but she made efforts to ensure none were seen again.

'At most he has not told any of the adults but then again no one would have even considered believing him' Hannah thought. Once they were sleeping glimpses of the fireflies would be seen.

Bumblebee soon came back inside after Elita called him back in he let the fireflies he caught go before entering the house because Elita was not a fan of bugs. 'I worry what she would do if she found out about Sari' Bumblebee thought.

"Thank you for letting them go Bee" Elita said as he went to bed. "They deserve to be free Optimus would have told me to let them go" Bumblebee replied as his adopted mom put the covers on him. Bee wondered if Sari could watch the insects that glow.


	31. Into the Dark Blue Night

Into the Dark Blue Night

The little ones had to go out for more food and other items such as thread, fabric and more. Hannah had confidence Sari can do this well on her own "I'll be fine Hannah" Sari said to her adopted sister and alpha female.

"Yes Hannah" Sari replied. Sari was still thankful a new family was more than happy to take her in Hannah told her it was wrong to leave her out in the huge world for the big ones to harm her or worse. Of course Sari told her big friend that she may be small but even the big ones have a hard time with even the smallest things.

Sari would use the alone times she would have to see her big friend 'I can't wait to see him' she thought as she made her way to his room. In the navy blue night the world seemed so much bigger and scarier since her kind are so small.

'Bee is going to be happy to see me' Sari thought as she was inside of the doll house of course she knew the crazy human was trying to prove they were real but no one believed him except Hot Rod and Bumblebee.

Hot Rod was thinking about the small young woman 'so small and Kup always said the little ones were wary of beings as big as we are' the teen thought. As course based on her facial features she looked like a young woman in her mid to late teens 'she looked so beautiful and I would love to see her again maybe talk to her' Hot Rod thought as he tried to get some sleep.

'I wonder how long the little one had been here and is there more than one' Hot Rod thought, He was still thinking about the girl but he still had to agree with some of the grown ups' there was something off about the house. This was not normal for mice to take some things and some of the time the vanishing of insignificant items such as sugar cubes, tiny scraps of fabric and more went unnoticed.

Bumblebee was thinking about his little friend he waited by the doll house for her and he knew she had to be sure she was not followed. When he saw her tiny form "hello Sari been waiting for you" he said in a small voice so no one would not let anyone over hear. "I'm glad I could come" she said. "Here you go" he said handing Sari some sugar cubes, tiny amount of thread (small enough for her to take back) and some soap. "Thanks big guy" she replied to him. "You help me out by keeping me company" he replied.

Sari still couldn't believe she was friends with a giant but he was the youngest in his family just as she was the youngest in her family.

"I like it when you can come by Sari I don't have any friends my age but you are my age" he said to her. Sari felt better knowing she had to have a hidden life and because she could not be seen by her large friend's family.

She was happy to have someone other than her adopted sibling to speak with.

Hannah was in the teen human's room and he was set on ensuring he was not dreaming. Hannah She was happy to have someone other than her adopted sibling to speak with.

Hannah was in the teen human's room and he was set on ensuring he was not dreaming. Hannah made sure she was blending into her surroundings and made sure to stay in the shadows. "I wonder if she was real" Hot Rod murmured to himself.

'I have to make sure he doesn't see me at all' Hannah thought as she moved to and from the shadows. She watched the large young man sure in her eyes he wasn't as big as the alpha but the ones going through adulthood were just as dangerous to them. 'Keep going' Hannah thought. Once she was in the clear she took things such as pins, tiny pieces of tape and made her way to the second door and fled.


End file.
